darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1229
Morgan, possessed by the spirit of James Forsythe, confuses Julia with Constance Collins, sister of Brutus Collins. Synopsis Teaser : The family at Collinwood goes on living under the effects of a curse that has lasted for one hundred and sixty years. A curse that has left death and madness in its wake. It's latest victim is Morgan Collins, who spent a night in the legendary locked room and came out possessed by the spirit of James Forsythe, a man who died in 1680. Meanwhile, the marriage between Bramwell and Daphne continues to deteriorate as a result of what is happening at Collinwood. Daphne witnesses Bramwell kissing Catherine. Act I Catherine pulls herself away from Bramwell; she admits that she still loves him, but acknowledges their relationship is hopeless. Daphne quietly slips away. The next morning, Julia finds Morgan in the drawing room, inspecting the vase the family uses for the lottery. Still possessed by James, he recounts how he gave the vase to Brutus for Christmas one year. He gets upset with Julia’s questions, and refers to her as Brutus’ sister, Constance Collins. Julia tries to understand their conversation, but he only scoffs at the idea of Constance’s undying loyalty to Brutus. He quickly leaves the room, determined to get as far away from her as possible. Later, Daphne rushes into Collinwood, thinking of Bramwell and Catherine’s conversation from earlier. She finds a pistol in the drawing room, and picks it up. Act II Daphne contemplates suicide, but is stopped when she hears the front door slam. She quickly puts down the pistol, and Bramwell walks in, wondering why she is at Collinwood. Daphne, seemingly on the verge of a panic attack, pushes back at many of his questions, before saying she has come to see Catherine. Moments later, Julia and Catherine walk in, and Julia informs Bramwell about what happened with Morgan earlier in the morning. Bramwell offers to go look for him, and leaves the house. Julia departs shortly thereafter, leaving only Daphne and Catherine in the drawing room. Daphne is visibly upset at Catherine, much to her confusion, and asks to be left alone. Once Catherine is gone, Daphne picks up the pistol and looks at it, but decides not to go through with it. Meanwhile, the possessed Morgan arrives at the cottage and calls out for Amanda. Act III When no one appears, Morgan sits down in the darkened cottage. That night, Julia finds a distraught Daphne, still sitting by herself in the drawing room. Julia knows what’s bothering her, and Daphne confides in her that she still loves Bramwell, despite him secretly seeing Catherine on occasion. Julia tries to give her confidence that things will get better. Back at the cottage, Carrie walks in and is caught by Morgan, who confuses her as his sister, Sarah Forsythe. He wonders where Amanda might be, but their conversation only confuses and frightens Carrie. Morgan deduces that Amanda isn’t coming because Constance had something to do with it. He vows to deal with Constance once and for all, and leaves the cottage. A shocked Carrie quickly locks the door and wonders what just happened. Act IV In the drawing room at Collinwood, Daphne thanks Julia for keeping her company throughout the day. Bramwell returns, not having found Morgan, and Daphne immediately excuses herself to say goodnight to Catherine. Once alone with Bramwell, Julia fiercely scolds him for being a terrible husband to Daphne, and he should honor his commitment to her. The conversation leaves Bramwell slightly stunned, and even more so when Daphne returns and acts coldly towards him. The two then depart for the Old House. Once they are out of sight, Morgan emerges from behind a bush and prepares to enter the house with a rope. Back inside the house, Julia gives Catherine the same lecture she gave Bramwell, and warns her to stop seeing him. Catherine is deeply offended and vows to continue to do as she pleases. Later, Morgan sneaks into Collinwood and finds Julia in the drawing room. Thinking she is Constance, he begins to strangle her with the rope. Memorable quotes : Julia: Good morning. You're up very early. : James: I have not been to bed. Sleeping is not one of the safest things you can do in this house. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins / James Forsythe * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) Background information and notes Production * This is the seventy-sixth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood gazebo. Story * The vase used for the lottery draws was originally given to Brutus Collins by James Forsythe as a Christmas gift. * Brutus Collins' sister Constance is mentioned, and the strange loyalty she had to him. * James recognizes Carrie as his sister Sarah Forsythe. (Although the character of Sarah never appeared in the series, if she had presumably she would have been played by Kathy Cody.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: (recalling Catherine's words, in C's voice). * TIMELINE: 8:15am: Daphne enters Collinwood. Bramwell and Flora argued last night. It's morning. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall as Julia tells Bramwell that Morgan earlier confused herself with "Catherine Collins" when in fact she meant "Constance Collins". Category:Dark Shadows episodes